Someone like you
by rolly21
Summary: FEMSLASH: WHEN MEREDITH AND ARIZONA RETURN TO SEATTLE GRACE TO WORK FOR THEIR STEP FATHER THEY DIDNT EXPECT TO FIND LOVE OR THE COMPLICATIONS THAT COME WITH IT. ADDIE/MER AND CALLIE/ARI
1. Chapter 1

distant sun - covered by brooke fraser originally by tim and neil finn  
Tell me all the things you would change  
I don't pretend to know what you want  
when you come around and spin my top  
time and again, time and again

No fire where I lit my spark  
I am not afraid of the dark  
Where your words devour my heart  
and put me to shame, put me to shame

When your seven worlds collide  
whenever I'm by your side  
the dust from a distant sun  
will shower over everyone

Still so young to travel so far  
old enough to know who you are  
wise enough to carry the scars  
without any blame, there's no one to blame

It's easy to forget what you learned  
waiting for the thrill to return  
feeling your desire burn  
and drawn to the flame

When your seven worlds collide  
whenever I'm by your side  
the dust from a distant sun  
will shower over everyone

the dust from a distant sun  
will shower over everyone

And I'm lying on the table  
washed out in a flood  
like a Christian fearing vengeance from above  
I don't pretend to know what you want  
but I offer love

Seven worlds will collide  
whenever I'm by your side  
the dust from a distant sun  
will shower over everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**SIMPLY PUT - I DONT OWN IT**

If anyone had ever asked Meredith Grey what made her so completely different from her twin she wouldn't point out the obvious. She wouldn't bother pointing out that her sister had short bouncy blonde hair when she herself had a dirty blonde with a copper tinge, that hers was much longer, and had a tendency to look a little flat. She would instead point out the personality difference. Her sister was obviously a lot more perky in manner and enthusiasm, while she herself was a tad more pessimistic than most. However, that would be as much as she would tell them, as the last difference was always enough to make guys mouth waters and leave others looking completely stupefied. You see the only other difference that Meredith felt she could point out was taste. Not in foods, beverages or style, but in women. Yes, Greys, Meredith and Arizona were gay and while she knew that outing themselves to men led to suggestions of threesomes, both girls were very private people and would much rather the closed circle kind of situations. They lived on a need to know basis, and quite frankly, people just didn't need to know, hence why tonight they both were quite relieved that they had severed all ties with their partners.

Tonight was the night of the intern mixer, an event which really wasn't something that interested them, that they had been requested to attend. Their step father Richard Webber, had pleaded with them to make an appearance. After all, the point of the evening was to get the interns familiar with the people that would be working around them, and thus give them a chance to meet their colleagues. However, having just moved from Boston, and spent the last 2 days unpacking and moving back into their childhood home, they didn't really want to experience the torture that the evening would bring.

Meredith was the one who had decided to break away from Boston, their place of residency, just months ago when she realised the yo-yo relationship that she had found herself in was merely draining her, and she needed to break away from her lover which would require her to completely leave the town she had called home for the past 6 years. Kelsey had been an interesting partner, but someone who just wouldn't let her go. Arizona however, hated the thought of leaving Boston, but too had grown tired of her relationship. She had known her relationship with her girlfriend Eva had gone on for too long, but the truth be told, they had become lazy and they were more like friends with the occasional benefits rather than lovers who had been together for a year.

On hearing Meredith's wish to leave, Arizona had decided that she would follow. As different as the twins were, both had never spent a day apart from each other and had followed each other through college and University, and neither of them was truly ready to start now. Besides that, both knew that their step father wanted them back home. He had been nagging them since the day they had sent out letters applying for their internships. Neither one of them had wanted to go home at that stage. Their mother had been a major part of their reasoning as they wanted to begin their careers out of her shadow.

They hadn't been to see their family yet, besides the fact that both their parents knew they were back in town. Their father Thatcher Grey, had barely acknowledged their presence as he was too engrossed in his daughter Lexie who had just returned home to begin her internship at Seattle Grace, while their mother Ellis, was happy to have them home but was caught up in surgery and in lecturing their little brother Jackson about the ins and outs of Seattle Grace's expectations and standards. She wanted him to be the best intern.

With the mixer in mind, both girls reluctantly plodded upstairs to their separate bathrooms. As reluctant as they were to go, their mother, step father and brother were going to be there, and Lexie too, who they had only really spoken to a few times.

Meredith had been the first one to appear ready; she had on a small gold strapless dress that hugged her body all the way to her waist before falling delicately to her knees. It was something Arizona had picked out for her when they were entertaining the idea of attending the Boston General Hospitals ball, of course that wasn't going to happen anymore as they were no longer going to be there to attend. She had her hair pulled back nicely and light make up on. She stood tapping her heel slightly waiting for her sister who was taking a little longer than anticipated.

"Zonie are you ready, come on I don't want to deal with this tonight." She grumbled before knocking on her sister's door.

"I'm coming." She heard her sister reply before she heard her stomp across the floor in whatever heels she had chosen.

"Keep your panties on." Arizona told her with a smile as she made her way into the hall; the pink dress that she had chosen really standing out.

Meredith looked her sister over and smiled slightly; taking in the pink variation of her dress on her sister and the elegant black heels that she had chosen to accompany them. "I thought we weren't going to draw attention to ourselves tonight. Get in and out before hitting Joes?" Meredith asked.

"I was about to say the same thing." Arizona counted before smiling at her sister's appearance. "We see the family, wish Jackson luck and then we're out of there. I don't want to spend more time there then what we have to."

Meredith rolled her eyes at her twin sister before encouraging her to lead the way down the stairs. "We're so getting drunk at Joes tonight." She murmured causing Arizona to giggle. Both girls had the tendency to drink a touch too much when they were in the mood and tonight seemed to be that kind of night. 


	3. Chapter 3

The mixer was packed with a bunch of snot nosed freaks – that was the only way Meredith could every really think of describing the interns. They were all suck ups, and she knew that the other attending and residents probably assumed that Arizona and herself were interns, of course she knew that a few would recognise them, after all they had grown up in this hospital and had been back here during small holidays.

Looking around the room Meredith stayed by her sisters side, watching as she smiled and acknowledged anyone who looked their way. She was the first to spot their mother on the other side of the room. She of course was seated like the queen bee looking over her workers. The most amusing part of that was that their step father was indeed the chief and not her. He however was not sitting with her, but was moving around the room offering pleasantries to new interns and other members of his staff, and they knew that he was yet to notice them.

"So we need to be seen and then we can vanish." Meredith whispered to her sister as she bit her lip and looked nervously around the room as she could feel people staring at her.

"Ease up Tequila girl. We can look around first; maybe eat something before we drink our way through the night." Her sister responded as she began to make her way towards the food table. She took a plate and began piling it high with enough food to share between the two of them.

"I don't know how much i like these mixer things that Richie Rich puts on." Meredith states as she looks around at the food. She was following Arizona like a lost puppy dog. "But i can say he has a good selection of food" She adds.

Arizona laughed out loud when she heard her sisters stomach grumble, and couldn't help but laugh a little harder when she saw the look on her mother's face.

With a full plate of food both girls wander towards their mother who seemed to be watching every move they made as they made their progression towards her.

Sitting down on either side of her, Arizona then sat the plate in her mother's lap before taking a strawberry from the plate. "What are you doing?" Their mother asked which only caused them to giggle.

"Doing what we were told." Meredith answered smartly before taking a grape from the plate.

"The pizza is on the bottom Mer." Arizona told her knowingly.

"So Richard told you to get food, place it on my lap and eat it?" Their mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite." Arizona replied teasingly. "But we are here, and we haven't seen you, and we know he will be coming back over here." She told her mother.

"And that way he can see that we were here and then we can leave." Meredith finished with a slight smile.

"Tequila" Arizona reminded Meredith causing her twin to smile.

Both girls watched as their mother shook her head disapprovingly. "You're like the rest of these young fools who have work tomorrow except you are starting your fellowship." She reminded them. "Don't go getting drunk tonight and embarrass me in the morning." Her face appeared somewhat stern but neither of the twins cared too much.

"Don't worry, apart from a slight hangover we will be on top of our game." Arizona replied with a smile as she noticed her step father coming over to her just as Meredith spotted Jackson talking to some guy who looked like he had a gorilla sized head.

"Two birds with one stone." They heard Richard say as he neared the three of them bending down to kiss all 3 of them on the cheek. "It's good to see that you both made it." He commented before standing back and eying them carefully.

Meredith forced a smile at her step father before looking at her twin who was positively beaming. "It wouldn't be like us not to make an appearance." She heard her coddle him.

Meredith rolled her eyes slightly before she began to look around the room at the women all dressed in black, white, and red dresses, there weren't too many that thought about changing things up like herself and Arizona, but they both knew that these things were different. Besides that most of the people in the room were interns, or residents.

"Have you spoken with your brother yet?" Richard finally asked pulling Meredith out of her thoughts.

She saw her sister shake her head and figured that this was in response.

"We were actually about to go see him now." Meredith said as she made to stand. She figured the sooner she could get out of this place the better.

"Well girls he actually wanted to ask you something so maybe you shouldn't rush off on him, and please attempt to hear him out." Their stepfather somewhat pleaded as Arizona stood too and moved around to where Meredith was standing.

"Of course Papa" Arizona said with a grin before leading the way away from their parentage and towards their brother who was still with ape man. 


	4. Chapter 4

authors note:

as of late i have been recieving not criticism on my fics but out right negativity

there is no need for it and it is not appreciated.

this person has been a coward because they have remained anonymous each time and has taken advantage of the trust that i hold within the human society that people who dont have any positive feedback or something constructive to say would actually keep their comments to themselves.

as of today i am not too sure whether i will keep posting on this site. However if people wish for me to do so then they need to let me know.

Either way it has now been changed in my settings that each person must log into an account to review my fic.

this isnt because i dont trust my readers who have reviewed with beautiful words of encouragement but in hopes that maybe the person who has been spouting off such rude reviews and hateful opinions might just back the hell off because they can not remain anonymous anymore.

let me know if u want me to keep posting my fics here.

thanks

katie


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i didnt get this up this morning... had no motivation to get out of bed. I would like to thank you all for your words of encouragement and your support thanks again**

**love katie**

**xx**

Jackson Avery Webber, our little brother, wore a smirk when he saw us walking across the room towards him. He had obviously been waiting for us to reach him, and we were both pretty sure that he knew our plans.

Sliding into his little conversation both Arizona and I look his comrade up and down before slipping our arms around Jacksons waist moving to kiss his cheek.

Jackson smirked at his friend as his arms encompassed us, but didn't say anything as the other guy quickly looked the both of us other.

"I... I'm ummm... Charles Percy." He said as he quickly stuck his hand out to us.

"Charlie, this is Meredith and Arizona." He said kinking his neck to both of us as he said our names. His smile stayed ever present as he watched his new friend stammer like a fool.

"Can we have a moment?" Meredith finally spoke up after watching the gorilla head man blush furiously as he had examined the hold that Jackson had on Arizona and herself.

"Ah... yeah... ah... excuse me." Charlie stammered before quickly walking away looking extremely uncomfortable, of course this only made the three of them laugh.

Once the laughter had died out and they had obviously settled down, both Meredith and Arizona turned on their brother.

"So how does it feel to finally make it?" Arizona asked, punching him in the arm slightly.

"You should have seen dad at graduation, he cried like a bitch." Jackson joked as he shook his head.

"Yeah about that" Meredith murmured as she tilted her head slightly. "Sorry we couldn't make it... it was kind of hectic" she said biting her lip and giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Jackson shrugs, he knew that his sisters would have been there if they could.

"So Papa said you wanted to talk to us" Arizona cued now wanting to know what he wanted.

"Oh yeah" Jackson said with a little more enthusiasm than they both would have liked.

"Well?" Meredith asked as she looked around the room spotting a long legged red head over by the bar. She eyed her carefully, taking in the view before her.

"Earth to Mere" Arizona said as she drew her twins attention back to their conversation.

"Sorry" Meredith quickly muttered before looking up at her brother. "So what did you want?" she asked not able to hide the obvious blush.

"I said that i was wondering whether it was okay if i moved in to the spare room in mom's old house?" he told her. "I don't want to get a place by myself, and quite frankly living with the folks is not how i want to spend the rest of my life."

Meredith looked at Arizona who had simply shrugged. They both knew that there was a spare room back at the house, but they weren't too sure whether they really wanted their little brother looking over their shoulder and reporting everything back to their mother like he used to.

"I don't know." Meredith sighed as she thought carefully about it.

"It could be awesome." Arizona stated as she was trying to think of the positives of having her brother living with them.

"It could also be hell." Meredith replied and cut off Jackson before he could protest. "Look Jay, we are both very private people, and you, you're a boys boy, you like having the guys around. Plus you have a hard time keeping your mouth shut." She argued.

"I do not." He said stubbornly and looked over towards his father.

"Oh come on, remember the time i bought Jenny home from school and took her to my room." Arizona stated.

"Or the time you walked in on Teddy and I making out on the couch." Meredith added

"Or the time we were in our room playing twister with our friends, and you crashed it with your mates." Arizona emphasised.

"I was young and stupid." Jackson stated trying to find a way to get them to let him move in to their mother's house.

"You got that right." Meredith grumbled. "You were snitch – and not the Harry Potter kind."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Look mom and dad won't get me a place because i need to prove my independence. They will only let me stay at theirs under the premise that i do everything that they ask. Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten laid? The chicks find out that i live at home with my folks and think i work with mental defects." He argued.

"So you think you can free-load at ours?" Meredith asked.

"I'll pay my own way, and hey, I'm sure there are jobs that you will need me to do around the house. Plus i promise no more friends." He pleaded.

Meredith and Arizona looked at their brother and they knew as much fun as it could be having him under the same roof as them; they were too set in their ways to have a guy in the house.

"I'm sorry kid." Arizona sighed as she shook her head. "But there are just some things we like about living just as us." She told him.

"Yeah" Meredith nodded although she felt guilty. "Why don't you see if you can get a place with some of the other interns? That's what we did, and we had a lot more fun." She finished.

Both Meredith and Arizona gave him sympathetic looks before squeezing his shoulder.

"I tell you what." Arizona says as the guilt sets in. "We will think about it little brother, and if we change our minds we'll let you know."

With that Meredith lifted up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We're getting out of here, we'll see you tomorrow." She said again looking apologetic. "Good luck." She added before pulling away waiting for her sister to say her goodbyes too before making their way to the door with the aim to hit the bar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**double headering it to show my appreciation...  
**

**love katie**

**xx**

Arizona led Meredith into the Emerald City Bar, a place they hadn't been to since they were 21. It had been the place their parents had held their 21st Birthday Bash, and the gay bartender Joe had kept the shots coming for them the whole night. Tonight both girls hoped it wouldn't be that different, although these days both girls knew that there was a limit to how much they could both drink tonight especially with work tomorrow, but they had every intention of drinking their limit and pushing on through the night.

Scanning the room they weren't surprised to see the place filled with people who appeared to have been doctors. Most of the Doctors seemed like they too had made their escape from the intern mixer, just like they had. Their eyes continued roaming over the room bar area as they spotted their old seats vacant at the corner of the bar

Without saying anything to each other they both began to make their way through the crowds to the two seats that they had occupied for nearly every holiday that they had spent at home since they had turned 21.

Joes smiled at them when they had taken their seats, completely surprised by their presence, but he had heard the whisper from Richard when he had come in for his monthly drink that they were talking about coming home. So it was obvious now as he moved towards their smiling faces that they were home.

Meredith spoke before Joe even had a chance to ask. "The usual" she said with a chuckle, her eyes lighting up at the thought of the burning tequila running down her throat.

"Does your mother know that you are both raging alcoholics?" Joes asked and Arizona had to pause for a moment to see whether he was actually serious.

"Have you met our mother?" Meredith replied. "She's why we are alcoholics"

Joe laughed loudly as he placed their shots in front of them. "This one is on me, the rest i will put on the old tab." He told them before he went to walk away.

Meredith turned to her sister and gave a big grin. "If Joe and I both weren't gay then we'd make an excellent couple." She stated as she giggled before throwing back her shot.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her sister. "I'm surprised you didn't stay with Amy then." She told her sister. "She was the one who didn't mind feeding you alcohol, and you didn't even have to pay the tab."

Meredith shot her twin a glare before looking around the bar. "Amy was only plastering me with alcohol for one thing remember?"

"Oh yes, how could i forget her bosses wish for a threesome." Arizona told her. "I never liked her you know. Im so glad i managed to foil her plans every time." She added as she slipped an arm around her twins shoulder.

"Yeah, you would come get my drunken arse and take me home." She sighed as she remembered the many nights where her then girlfriend Amy would meet her at the bar every weekend and fill her up with alcohol, only for Arizona to get an SOS call from their barman friend who would keep an eye out for her. He would often do the same for herself, calling Meredith when Arizona had hit her alcohol quota for the limit.

"Great girlfriend she was." Meredith murmured before shaking her head.

"Hey we are girlfriend free." Arizona stated as her eyes settled on a well built Latino woman who seemed quite toned.

"How long do you intend on staying that way?" Meredith asked as she followed Arizona's line of viewing and spying the Latino.

"Mmm... hot" Meredith murmured as she smirked slightly. "Maybe i should go for the Latino." She said as she nudged her sister.

"Oh please Mer you can't possibly handle a Latino, besides you don't know Spanish." Arizona replied as she gestured to Joe to top up there drinks.

In that moment Meredith watched as the red headed leggy woman from the mixer walked in and headed straight for the Latino.

"Friends or lovers?" Meredith asked her sister as she nudged her and indicated for her to look at the Latino and her friend.

Meredith watched as a troubled look came over her sister's face. "I... I don't know, usually i can pick that but... I can't tell." She sighed as she leant her head on her sister's shoulders.

"I hope not." Meredith told her as she looked over at the red head, who looked up briefly and whose eyes came up to meet hers. "God i hope not."

Joe, who had just approached the girls and began refilling their shots, chuckled. "If your ogling Torres and Montgomery then I bid you good Luck, and yes they are single." He said as he poured himself a shot to have with them. All 3 picked up their glasses before giving each other a cheers gesture before throwing the shot back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, so i am taking a break from writing on surgival language at the moment, not because of reviews or anything like that but because the blows i recieved here and the fact that im out of banked updates for over there makes it hard when my mojo has been killed...**

**any who, because i have only just started posting here, i have some updates to post.**

**i hope to keep you guys entertained**

**love katie**

**xx**

The alcohol had seemingly been doing its job as Meredith had finished her 6th. She had since decided to stand, dragging her sister to her feet before heading over to the Juke box machine. Meredith put in a few coins before beginning to scan the song lists. She had found it quite difficult to read especially after that last shot. The words were a blur, but she knew that if the machine loved her, and was still as faithful as it had ever been then it would be play the song she had wanted.

Arizona giggled as she looked over her twins shoulder giving her instructions on the numbers to press. The first song had come on promptly, and both girls were happy that the song had been the one they had wanted. "I want you to want me." Began to fill the bar, as they began to bop around in front of the juke box, using some of their older classier dance moves as they flicked through the remainder of the songs finding the ones they wanted.

A few people had been watching them dance; Meredith knew that as they had heard cat calls and whistles as they spun around with each other, dancing like they had every day of their lives, caught up in their alcoholic haze.

It wasn't until they felt a pair of hands on their hips did they stop to see Mark Sloan, the resident bad boy at Seattle Grace and their favourite cousin. Arizona moved closer to Mark and danced a little more as she tried to gain more courage to approach the gorgeous Latina that she had been eying off. As she did this, Meredith moved towards the red headed friend, hoping to possibly maintain the courage that she had gained to invite her to dance.

"I see you've spotted Callie." Mark said in Arizona's ear, causing her to blush. "She's been hurt pretty badly Ari." He told her as he let go of her hips as he felt her run her hand down his arm.

"Haven't we all." She replied simply as she watched Meredith take the red heads hand in hers, as well as the Latina's and drag them both to the floor as the song clicked over.

After coaxing both Addison – the red head, and Callie over to the group Meredith watched carefully to see how they interacted with Mark. She figured that if they were gay then they would be more interested in how she moved rather than how he moved.

Meredith pushes her bangs back off of her face before starting to bounce around to the beat of Boys and Girls by Pixie Lott, finding her groove as she moved closer to Addison whose arms were up as she danced.

She watched as she danced, keeping her eyes on Addison while Mark looked like he was in heaven. They continued dancing as Meredith managed to end up standing right in front of her sister who was trying to hide her attraction for Callie.

"Go for it." She heard Arizona say as she gestured to Addison who had moved that little bit closer to her. Meredith subsequently winked at her sister before turning back to Addison. She moved towards her, her hips moving delicately now as she reached Addison, bringing her hands onto Addison's hips.

Mark seemingly stepped back as he watched his cousin pull out all the stops in her moves. Meredith had managed to get her hands from Addison's hips and running up and down her sides before pulling her closer so that they could grind together.

Mark smiled smugly before kissing Arizona's cheek leaving her to dance with Callie who had been looking at her nervously. "Good luck." He said as he then ran his hand across Meredith's shoulder. He left his little cousins dancing with two of his closest friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this took longer than planned - been getting my butt kicked by 3d life but can tell u i will try and update a few times in the next week.. so here goes**

The cab ride home had definitely been interesting with Meredith practically straddling Addison, her hands pulling at her clothes.

Arizona had been very relieved that they had reached their house as she definitely didn't want to see her sister get her "friend" naked in the back of the taxi. It was already going to be awkward knowing that she was going to be hearing them going at it throughout the night.

Callie had gone home when they were getting ready to leave. She hadn't said much, had simply given her a small kiss and her number. It made her think back to what Mark had said earlier about Callie having been hurt recently. It had made her wonder what her story was, and she figured that if anything was to happen between herself and Callie then she would really need to know.

Now, as she eagerly handed over money to the cab driver, who seemed far too pleased by the mini porn he was being able to witness, she pushed open the passenger door and slipped out of the car making her way to the house.

She heard Meredith stumble out of the car behind her, Addison's mouth seemed to never leave hers as they made an obstacle course path through the garden, stumbling up the steps and slamming into the rails before falling through the door that Arizona had left open for them.

Arizona shook her head at her twin sister as she headed for the stairs, leaving the drunken couple in a heated mess on the floor. She knew that it would be just her and her vibrator tonight, and as fun as that could be, it wasn't the real thing.

The Next morning:

Meredith woke up as her head buzzed slightly, or was that the sound of the door bell? She couldn't really be too sure. Pushing the hair back out of her eyes, she moved to roll over, feeling her body run into something soft and sensual. Opening her eyes completely she sits up to see a very naked beautiful body curled up next to hers. "Nice" she says to herself tiredly as she hears the noise again and realises it is her alarm sounding. "Arizona" she murmured, realising her sister must have set it for her before they had left last night.

Climbing over her "bed buddy" she reached to the turn the alarm off. She smiled down at the woman that was now partially beneath her, especially when her hand had begun to stroke Meredith's thigh.

Meredith had to hold back a moan as she made to move off of her friend, a friend that she wasn't clearly remembering right at this moment, but was more than thrilled by her presence. After dismounting she reached for her robe and wrapped it securely around her, tying the Lavender satin around her. Taking one look around the room she spotted her clothes, and her friends spread out all over the floor. Letting out a sigh with the sad knowledge of what she now needed to do, she moved to the bedroom door, opening it before slamming it just as quickly causing her friend to startle.

Meredith watched as the other woman wiped her tired eyes before sitting up and looking at her. She obviously didn't realise where she was as she made no attempts to cover herself up at first as her breasts sat exposed to the watchful Meredith.

"What time is it?" she asked as she pushed her hair out of her face and Meredith had to force herself to show some control, instead she settled with licking her lips.

"Its 6am and you need to go." Meredith told her as she grimaced at her words.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" The other woman suggested as she looked up at Meredith teasingly. "I don't believe we finished last night."

"We did." Meredith said as she slightly blushed. "Twice" she decided to add and then she began to move to the draws.

"Look i hate this as much as you do, because you've got to go. I have my first day of work this morning and being late is not an option. So I'm going to shower and when i get back out you wont be here." She said as she indicated to her private bathroom.

"Oh" She heard the other woman sound and gave a quick nod as if she was completely understanding that she was being kicked out.

"Look I..." Meredith started before trailing off, not really believing what she was about to do as this broke all her usual one night stand rules. "I had a good time last night." She told her as she moved to the edge of the bed, leaning in to capture her friend's lips. "Take my card, and when you are ready give me a call. Maybe we could do this again." She said with a smile kissing the very attractive woman again.

"Goodbye" Meredith spoke as she trailed off forgetting her new friend's name.

"Addison." The woman clued causing Meredith to blush slightly.

"Good bye Addison." She said quickly as she moved towards the bathroom. She watched as Addison looked down at her business card.

"Goodbye Meredith." She said with a smile as Meredith closed the bathroom door, leaving both of them sitting there wondering how long it will be until the next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith and Arizona walked into the hospital, both looking tired. Meredith knew she had kept Arizona up all night with her adventures with Addison. She thought about apologising, but it wasn't exactly something that they did. They never apologised to each other about the fun that they had behind the doors of their bedrooms, after all, it worked both ways.

They dragged themselves through the main doors of Seattle Grace, looking around taking in any minor changes that may have presented themselves; of course there hadn't been anything big. The only thing their step-father ever really upgraded around this hospital was the surgical equipment. That was where his interest lay, and his budget. If the hospital board wanted support for any other developments they figured they had no chance.

Both girls had decided that taking the stairs would be their best approach, especially at this time of morning when the hospital had attending arriving, patients needing surgery and family members sneaking in a little early to optimise any chance they have to spend with their loved ones. They took the stairs two at a time, pausing at the top when their eyes zoned in on the coffee cart that was stationed there.

"We don't really have time." Arizona told Meredith as if reading her mind. "We have to be with Richard in 5 minutes." She filled in as she checked her watch.

Meredith took the information on board, but both girls knew that she wouldn't be able to fight temptation, and neither could Arizona as she moved forward not far behind Meredith to order her drink with her sisters. "A mocha latte" Meredith ordered with a tired smile "and a lemon tea" Meredith head her sister order from behind her. "And you need to make it stat." Meredith ordered.

"How unusual." The guy behind the counter grumbled.

"I have you know we have a meeting with the Chief of Surgery." Arizona spoke up on hearing his grumble.

"And late is not what i want to be on my first day of work." Meredith told the man. She hated people who seemed to have an air of ignorance; she had no idea why people worked in these stalls if they couldn't handle the demanding people around them.

"Christopher i hope you are getting my girls their coffee's quick, their father is waiting on them and will not be impressed if they are late." They heard their mother say and both girls turn to see her looking like she was fresh out of surgery. Her scrub cap still sat on her head, and her wedding ring still pinned to her scrubs. "Oh and the usual please" Ellis added and Meredith and Arizona smirked at their mother.

"You both are the talk of the hospital after your little show last night. Markus is quite pleased with himself. Now before you embarrass me further by being late on your first day, take your drinks and go" Ellis instructed her daughters trying hard to look displeased.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her mother before leaning in and kissing her cheek quickly. "Thanks" she said before she grabbed her coffee off of the bench, and handed her sister the lemon tea she ordered. "Just for that mom you can pay for our drinks." She added before looking at the time.

"Crap" Arizona said as she grabbed Meredith's free hand to look at the watch.

"Two minutes." Meredith murmured before pulling her hand free and making a bolt towards her father's office which she could see 30 metres away. "Race ya." She called to her twin, who was right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard Webber stood tapping his foot as he looked at the time. He knew both girls were cutting it fine on getting here and he could only imagine their reasoning behind it. As it was he had been informed by Jackson that they had gone to the bar last night and had hit the alcohol pretty hard, and he couldn't say that he was too impressed with the news. To make matters worse, the girls had combined in refusing to let Jackson move in with them and it had made him completely whiney this morning when they were getting ready to come in. He had truly hoped that they would say yes. He didn't want for the girls to feel cramped by his presence but he was truly ready to have the house back to just Ellis and himself. It was a lot easier not having to worry about where his son was, or even his step daughters. It was just good to know that he could curl up with Ellis at the end of the night and relax. Unfortunately Jackson didn't let that happen, and as much as he wanted his son to find a place away from home, he agreed with Ellis that their son needed to find his feet by himself.

Turning around he looked out his massive glass wall to see his step daughters laughing as they made a dash for his office. He couldn't help but shake his head at the two of them, not only were they always doing things to make the other laugh, but even now they were still as close as ever, and he had no idea how they had managed not to grow tired of each other. He also had no idea how they could run with hot drinks in their hands but it was something he guessed most doctors became accustomed too.

He heard the knock on the door sounding their arrival and he moved quickly to let them in, knowing that they had just made it by the skin of their teeth. He forced a frown as they moved past him, and found it hard to maintain the act when both girls giggled at the attempt.

"You only just made it." He told them as he made a point to look down at his watch.

"Coffee guy gave us attitude." Meredith said with a shrug and he knew straight away which coffee guy that would have been.

Letting out a sigh he gestured for the girls to take a seat, the seats had been purposefully sat apart from each other but he was not surprised when the girls moved the seats together before sitting down.

Trying to put the frown back on his face he knew that he needed to make some things clear about his expectations of them, it was a possibility that there were some things that they may anticipate and he wanted to make sure they understood the boundaries.

"Firstly, how hung over are both of you?" he asked, and Arizona raised her eyebrow at the question.

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief that he had asked such a question. "Are you asking as my stepfather or as a concerned Chief?" she queried.

"Both" he replied instantly and Meredith shook her head immediately.

"No, you can't do that. You need to be one or the other, and if you are asking that question as the Chief then I'm not completely sure as to what you are implying." Meredith replied as she screwed up her nose slightly and bit her lip.

"Fine" he grumbled as he shook his head at them, he guessed this was a part of the boundaries he needed to set, even for himself.

"As your stepfather, i am asking are you hung over and how bad is it?" he reiterated.

Meredith rolled her eyes while Arizona looked at him in shock.

"Look Jackson said you girls went out partying at Joes after the mixer, I don't want you to start out your fellowship on a bad note.

"And this was why we told him no." Meredith murmured as she looked to her twin who appeared equally unimpressed.

"Pa we were drinking last night, but we know when to stop. And yes we had fun, but we take the precautions needed to make sure that we are both healthy in the morning." Arizona said nervously, she hated authority figures but more so when he tried to play that role.

"IN other words we are sober." Meredith told him. "Jackson better pray he doesn't come near me today." She mumbled to her twin who nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Richard said with a sigh knowing that he had probably just made a big mistake even questioning the girls. "Your lockers are next to each other, 4 and 5 respective of age so Zona this is your key, Mer this is yours." He said as he tossed each of them a key. "You have fresh scrubs in there, and everything is set up. You guys need to get a proposal sorted for your research item for your fellowship. A copy needs to be to your department heads. Zona yours goes to Lincoln, and if he is out get it to Montgomery. Mer, yours needs to go to Shepherd. Both of you are also required to hand a copy to me. I will meet with your department heads before we decide to let you start." He instructed.

Meredith and Arizona nodded, they both all knew about these things.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace." He said as he moved to his chair. "You can go." He said and gestured to the door.

"What we don't get a tour?" Meredith asked smartly earning a serious frown from her stepfather, she knew that he didn't need her attitude but after the stunt he had just pulled she figured he didn't deserve anything less. 


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith was pissed off. There was no way you could possibly miss that. Her mother had seen it from the moment she had left her step-fathers office and she could only imagine that it was something he had said and done, after all she had been okay before then. She knew that she shouldn't interfere with whatever her husband said to the girls, she was sure whatever it was had been said under the guise of chief and probably meant that Meredith needed to learn the difference between him being her stepfather at home and her boss at work. However, with her daughters anger in mind, and the obvious displeasure on Arizona's face, she couldn't help but wonder whether she should watch over them today. She worried that whatever had happened would upset their work. She knew they wouldn't appreciate it at all, but she didn't want them to make a fool out of themselves due to their frustrations.

Letting out a concerned sigh, she followed them to the residents lounge. She knew that they would be changing into their scrubs first before needing to go report to their supervisors. Ellis was glad that Meredith already knew Derek Shepherd, her supervisor. She knew that it would definitely make things a little easier for her – even if she had a temper. However she knew that Arizona did not have the same luck when it came to Robert Lincoln, the head of Paediatrics. He had taken over 3 years ago, and while he had been around throughout the years leading up to his placement he had never met the girls. It seemed that whenever they were in town he was either in surgery constantly or away for training and family reasons.

Fighting the temptation to go inside and see what was going on, Ellis pulled up a seat at the nurses station and waited and watched the door anticipating her daughters departures.

Meanwhile Meredith stood in front of her Locker. She had just changed her shoes, having already slipped into her scrubs. She hadn't cared to go into the change rooms and neither had Arizona as both knew that there was no need to be shy in front of each other. Of course that was before Arizona pointed out the bite mark that seemed to be on Merediths shoulder, or the hickey that was located on her stomach that was just below her left breast.

"What was that girls name?" Arizona had asked in taunting. "Was her last name Hoover because she could definitely be a part of the vacuum cleaning family?" Meredith had heard her stir which had made her blush slightly and move quick to cover up her body with the allocated scrub top.

Now however she sat tying her shoe laces and glancing up at the photos that she had quickly put up in her locker. She refused to look at the 2 that she had left down. One of them was of her with Jackson and the other was of her, Arizona and Richard.

Arizona had observed her in quite a close manner when she had noticed that Meredith hadn't put all the pictures up on the inside of her locker door. Of course she would notice now that she was now looking longingly up at the pictures that she had.

"Are you okay Mer?" Arizona had asked her twin as she continued to watch her.

Meredith had returned by letting out a groan before pushing her locker shit. It closed with a bang which was loud enough to make Arizona jump.

"Jackie sucks." Meredith spoke to her sister. "Papa sucks." She said again with a frown. "Seattle Sucks." She added before looking at her sister with a frown.

"So did your girl from last night." Arizona added with a smile hoping to see her sister smile at the joke that she made. However, her mouth only curled ever so slightly before falling again.

"It's just... This is why we didn't want Jackson moving in. This is what we hate about him. I was in a good mood this morning. I had given Addison a quick wakeup call and my card and then enjoyed a warm shower and breakfast with my twin." Meredith informed her even if she knew that his sister already knew every little thing that had occurred today. Some parts seemed to be routine, such as breakfast with her twin, but other things, such as Addison would be more intriguing, especially when Meredith was known to not give her card to her one night stands, but instead would be more likely to only date the women that approached her completely sober.

"So by wakeup call do you mean?" Arizona found her asking as if she needed clarification.

"I mean the old slam the door routine. Nothing special" Meredith replied innocently.

"But you carded her?" Arizona asked straight away. She could see something in her twin's eye that she wasn't sure of.

Meredith gave a nod. She couldn't explain it to her twin, at the moment she just needed to see how things played out. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Meredith walked out of the residents lounge the first person she spotted was her mother. She didn't have to approach her to know what she was doing there. She could read her mother pretty well these days and she hated that she could always see through the shit.

Arizona had exited alongside her sister, and she too had managed to spot her mother who looked like she was trying to look innocent by standing their pretending to read over a chart.

Both girls looked at each other contemplating whether to confront her or whether to ignore her presence and move on to where they needed to be. Meredith knew that it wouldn't be wise to piss their mother off on the first day, but with the mood she was in she would be very tempted. Arizona on the other hand felt like going over there and telling her mother that their stepfather was nothing but an arse that could go to hell, but she didn't. Instead as they began their walk towards the elevator, which was past the nurses station they opted to say nothing and walked past with their heads held high.

It wasn't until they stepped on the elevator that they realised their mother had followed them and as the elevator doors closed trapping all 3 in there Meredith and Arizona knew that they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

"Dont" Meredith opened before her mother had a chance to speak. Of course her straight up order made her mothers back rear and she knew straight away that this could be explosive.

"You need to understand he is your boss not your father." Their mother said straight away and Arizona quickly shook her head in disbelief.

"Its not us that has the problem." Meredith stated hot headedly. "Its not like we walked in and were like hey papa whats happening." She said as she crossed her arms and took a stance much similar to her mothers.

"Yeah" Arizona said weakly as she bit her lip. She may have had some authority issues with Richard, but she definitely had them with her mother.

"Im sure you are over exaggerating." Their mother scoffed in reply and Merediths eyes widened and Arizona backed away knowing the yelling that was about to happen.

"So you would ask one of your new employees about the amount of alcohol they had to drink last night because your son, the one and only golden boy, had told you that he had seen you drinking?" Meredith asked her mother.

Ellis shook her head. "Surely he didn't."

"He did." Arizona piped up from behind her. "Jackie's got a big mouth. He wanted to know how hung over we were. We were the ones who had to mark out the boundaries." Arizona stated as she nervously stepped forward. She was uncertain that there was going to be the explosion she had originally anticipated. It was highly possible that their mother might actually listen to them for a change.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Ellis had started to reply.

"He wanted to know whether we were going to embarrass ourselves. Maybe he should be more worried about Jackie because if he comes anywhere near me i might just kill him." Meredith warned before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You stay away from him." Ellis warned her.

"Dont worry i will, although i might check on Lexie, actually show i care about her for a change." Meredith said pointedly.

"She doesn't dob on us for having a good time." Arizona chipped in.

Ellis looked between her two daughters and knew that this wasn't obviously one of those times that one was covering for the other. She let out a sigh. "I will talk to both of them." She said resignedly.

"Dont" Meredith stated. "They can go to hell the both of them." She told her. "Unless they are both going to act like the adults they are supposed to be then i don't want to see them."

"You're being unreasonable." Ellis started before she saw Arizona quickly shake her head.

"She's not mom. Jackies pissed because we wouldn't let him move in. We bought that house off of you with our own money. He always killed our privacy and he has always been quick to report back to you guys about us. There is a reason we said no." She said confidently and she felt Meredith take her hand in the showing of sisterhood. It seemed to give her enough strength to continue. "If they want to speak to either of us they will both need to apologise." She instructed.

"And they both need to learn to respect our privacy. We came back because he wanted us. We didn't come back to be treated like we were in high school." Meredith stated as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Shaking her head she pulled her twin out of the elevator and down the hall leaving their mother back at the elevator completely stumped.

... 


	13. Chapter 13

Meredith and Arizona had understood that they needed to separate in order to head to their own specialties but it didn't mean that they had to like that idea. As it was, the mood their mother seemingly cemented in them meant that Meredith would only appear more aggressive while Arizona would come across as passive and if they could stick together they would be able to even each other out but unfortunately that wasn't at all possible. Instead Meredith had reached Derek Shepherd, her cousin's best friend and she knew that he could tell that she was in a foul mood. This of course only meant one thing, which was that she was being sent down to the pit where her mood can be applied to treating patients with head injuries in a prompt manner.

The idea of being dismissed to the pit without even a second thought hadn't made her too thrilled, but she understood why Derek had done it, of course that didn't mean that she had to like it, or appreciate the choice that he had made. However, once she arrived in the pit she found that she was being reunited with her twin who had apparently been sent down there by Dr Lincoln who had wanted her to prove that she had what it took to survive the ups and downs of peds surgery.

The notion of what Dr Lincoln had posed was outrageous and both Meredith and Arizona knew this quite well. Meredith knew that Dr Lincoln would be kicking himself if he worked out any time soon that her sister was the same Arizona Robbins who had been published several time for her work on children with Cerebral Palsy and Spina Bifida. She had been working diligently on trying to find minimal surgeries that could aide in giving both set of children a much better and somewhat easier life, of course few people knew her inspiration behind her studies except for her family and she wondered whether it would at all be appreciated.

Meredith on the other hand had only recently finished a trial under the guidance of Dr Paul Smith where she had discovered the virus which would shrink large inoperable tumours down to a size which was not only operable but also meant the surgery could be restricted to a standard craniotomy at times. Of course Paul had noted his role in her research, but after a battle of the wills, and her boss reading over her report and records he allowed her to take full credit for the method she had practically built herself, and while several people had been waiting for another Grey method she had surprised everyone by dubbing it the Operation Grey. The best thing about it was that Meredith and Arizona's favourite game growing up was actually the game "OPERATION" and the title had been more a play on that then the sound of an army procedure, something their grandfather Avery had been tickled pink with.

Moving through the pit with a purpose both had set about seeing the patients that were being brought in for treatment. Neither of them had been there long before they ran into their brother, or their sister Lexie. Both had acted too busy for Jackson who seemed to have been following a young male doctor around but when Lexie had followed in a tall familiar looking redhead Meredith couldn't help but stop and smile at her appreciating the figure and the memories she had from the night before. She had no idea whether Addison had noticed her but she knew that Lexie had by the smile and enthusiastic wave she had sent her way.

Deciding that she needed to stay focused Meredith moved past her little sister and into the next exam room from which someone had bellowed for a neuro consult. She had smiled at the pregnant woman who sat before her despite the obvious gash on the side of her head. It was only then that she was told that her patient had fallen and had hit her head that she had decided that neo natal would definitely be needed, after all she had no idea how the young woman had fallen. "Page Neo, she needs to be assessed." She informed the E.R. nurse that was standing beside her and she quickly moved in to begin her initial head examination.

It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps of a few people entering the room. She had turned to speak, but didn't get much further when her eyes had settled on the beautiful red head that she had woken to. She tried to fight the smile off of her face despite the spark in Addison's eye that was catching her attention. "Jamie Moore, 23. Fell and hit her head this morning. She's 7 months pregnant." Meredith informed her before moving closer to the head. "I'm getting ready to send her to C.T. but didn't want to rush when you obviously needed to check her out first."

Addison nodded and Meredith wasn't sure whether it was the shock of seeing her again that had made her go so quiet. "Well jump back and give me a look." Addison finally spoke up and as Meredith stepped back she felt Addison rub up against her and she couldn't help but feel flushed.

"So Dr Lexie Grey." Meredith said in trying to cover her obvious attraction to the neo natal surgeon. "How has your first day been so far."

Meredith smiled softly at her sister. "Mum almost didn't let me out of the house. She packed a bag of food and ironed my scrubs." She heard her sister say and she couldn't help but smile a sympathetic smile.

"You?" she heard her sister ask, and she noticed that she seemed to be giving her a somewhat knowing look.

"Its been interesting. I had the best start to my morning, things have been a bit crazy, but settling in now." Meredith replied before looking back over at Addison who seemed to be trying to focus on the ultrasound scan she was currently doing.

"Jackson is an idiot though." Lexie told her. "He is trying to big note himself to the other guys." Lexie said quietly as she moved closer to Meredith.

"He will be brought down a peg." Meredith confided. "Im personally seeing to that."

"Dr Grey." Addison spoke and both Meredith and Lexie turned to look at her "Yes" they asked.

Addison seemingly groaned. "Mer" she said gently as if in clarification and Merediths melted.

"Yes" she replied meekly, her eyes wandering over her.

"She's good to go to C.T." Addison informed her, "but if i could just grab a word first." She said pointedly and Meredith nodded nervously before quickly stepping out of the room, hearing Addison quickly tell Lexie to stay with the patient.

-


	14. Chapter 14

The moment Addison had moved out of the room she had grabbed Merediths hand and had dragged her from the vicinity and slammed her into the supply closet pulling the door closed right behind her.

Merediths eyes widened at the actions of the other woman who was now standing in front of her breathing quite heavily.

"What the..." Meredith had managed before she felt Addisons hand come up and cover her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Addison seemed to ask, and Meredith pointed at her hand as if to say if you don't move it you will never know.

Addison looked at Meredith confused for a moment before sounding an "O" and just letting her hand drop.

"I work here." Meredith finally told her. "Hence the jacket, and the stupid badge, oh and did u miss the stethoscope hanging out of my pocket?" Meredith asked.

Addison seemed to look her over. "Are you an intern?" she asked warily.

Meredith shook her head. "God no, give me some more credit. Obviously the sex last night knocked out a few of your brain cells otherwise you would have realised that i was giving the complete neuro consult. I didn't need someone holding my hand" she reminded her.

"But..." Addison started before being stopped by Meredith whose hand had come up to now cover her mouth.

"Today is my first day as a fellow at this hospital." She told her. "But don't consider me a newbie here. I know this place like the back of my hand. Practically my whole family is here today."

Addisons eyes widened at the notion and her eyes drifted to her badge as if she was only now making the familial connections. "Intern?" she asked.

"Dr Alexandra Grey is my half sister." Meredith informed her.

"Dr Ellis Grey?" Addison asked with an obvious gulp.

"Is my mother... Im guessing you can then draw the connection to the fact that the Chief is my step father which makes fuckface Avery out there my brother. And the girl i was out with last night, that came home in the cab with us. Thats Dr Arizona Robbins, my twin." She informed her.

"So Mark is..." Addison began.

"My big oaf of a cousin" Meredith finished. "Is there anything else you want?"

Meredith could see Addison think hard and she was surprised that she hadn't asked about the differing last names, but she knew that it would take longer to explain.

"I just can't believe you work here. After last night and well it was great but... can't believe you work here." Addison said again and Meredith had to bite her lip to keep her from laughing. She was right with what she had said to her twin that morning. She couldn't really explain what was different about Addison but there was obviously something that drew her in.

Meredith reached forward and pulled Addison in for a quick kiss stopping the woman in front of her from continuing her ramble. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who could get lost in what she was saying.

"I have to go to my patient." Meredith told her when she pulled away. "I will be in the pit for the rest of the day, I'm pretty sure of that. So if we don't see each other there then i highly recommend you use my card." Meredith added before moving past her and out into the pit once more leaving Addison completely dumbfounded.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry its been a while... i have lost my writing mojo and i have been working hard to relocate it ... this is just a filler  
**

Arizona had watched Meredith look nervously around before exiting the supply closet. It was definitely something worth noting because she had never seen her sister act like that. Of course her questions were seemingly answered when she watched Addison depart from the supply closet just moments later. Her eyes sparkled at the notion as she remembered that Mark seemed to have known both girls last night, and she had spotted them at the mixer the night before. She only hoped now that if Addison was here that it also meant that Calliope wasn't too far away.

Arizona continued to watch her sister as she clicked into neurosurgeon mode, and moved quickly to get her patient and escort her to wherever she needed to go. She had watched as Lexie had gone with her with Addison obviously stating that she would be up to check on the patient a little later.

Arizona then turned to the sounds of the E.R and she knew that there would be a thousand and one jobs for her to attend to. After all, there was always a child falling from a tree, or a case of appendicitis going.

She had looked around for a moment, entertaining the idea that they would be calling her in some direction soon. Instead, it seemed like they were instead overflowing with old men or women and the occasional middle aged person who either had crashed their cars or fallen in their homes. She knew she should be grateful that there were no sick children, but she needed to do something.

She took a moment to stop and really think about her place in the hospital she had grown up in. She almost felt whimsical, that was of course before she felt her body move forward under force, and her chest meet the hard tiled floor of the room.

"Shit" she heard someone curse, and two hands grab her by the arms and rip her up off of the floor. "You should really think about where you are standing." She heard the woman say.

"You should really watch where you are walking." She replied before turning to come face to face with Calliope.

"You do realise that this is a hospital right?" she heard Calliope ask and she couldn't help but roll her eyes in response.

Arizona wasn't sure whether she was turned by the attitude that Calliope presented to her or whether she was disappointed. She had thought that they had got a long pretty well last night and the way she was looking at her now seemed to say that she wasn't too impressed.

"I know what a hospital is." Arizona finally replied before turning her back to her. She had no intention of putting herself in the predicament of being turned down or embarrassed by a woman she had just met.

Arizona tried to build up all the strength she could muster to take those first few steps away as she aimed to put some distance between herself and Calliope. She then took a deep breath, reminded herself that it wasn't worth the disappointment to look back and then continued on, away from the desk and towards the main part of the E.R. in hopes that a child might be waiting for a Doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry this took so long... it didnt go as i wanted it to, but alas it is an update... enjoy... love it or hate it... let me know**

Meredith had been pleased to have found herself a case, even if she had been concerned at first that she would be required to hand it over to Derek. She knew that he could be fussy like that, but had been grateful when he had given her the go ahead.

So far Meredith had found that the woman had a small bleed which required watching for the moment, but she suspected that surgery may be needed. Of course she had been quick to call upon Addison and tell her about her findings because she had figured that they could make a moment out of being in the O.R. together. That was before she had registered the fact that her brother was now tailing along behind her, and she could see that he was obviously making jeering comments to his friends about her.

Meredith had never been the kind to get insanely jealous, but she did grow up being taught to protect the things that she loved. It was a rule her grandfather had drummed into her and Arizona that they had practiced that quite frequently. Meredith had shaken her head at the notion of love, she had made a point to keep her heart close, she wasn't a fool, and neither was her sister. However, she didn't want to see her brother carrying on in the way that he was, especially towards an attending he was supposed to be respecting.

She had watched as he moved closer, Lexie having shot him a warning look that he had completely ignored, and Meredith knew that it was more that he had always been jealous of her other family, then the fact that he considered himself out of line.

Meredith could see Arizona moving ghostly around the nurses desk, she had picked up a patient earlier and had just completed filling in the chart. Meredith knew that something had happened between her and Callie. She could see it in the looks that she seemed to be shooting people, especially Callie when she came by the desk.

She watched as Addison paused at the desk, she seemed to have been waiting for something and Meredith knew that now was the time to do something, especially as Jackson had begun to cut his path towards Addison. It looked as if he had just told his friends to watch him and Meredith knew that he thought he could charm the pants off of her.

Meredith moved in towards Addison, pushing her up against the nurses desk just as Jackson had reached her. She made light work of turning her before her mouth moved up to capture hers as Addison had let out a small gasp. She prayed that Addison would reciprocate the kiss, and it seemed her prayers had been answered when she had felt her fingers running through her hair. On pulling back she felt her chest heaving with anticipation. Addison's eyes were wide, and as were Jacksons, Lexie's and Arizona's. Meredith didn't pause long enough to see the reaction of the guys that had been walking up the back of the line with Jackson.

"Ah Wow" Addison spoke first, her hand sliding from Meredith's hair as she looked at her curiously, her chest was also heaving.

"Just saw you and felt like doing it." Meredith told her before leaning in to brush her lips against hers again. When she pulled back she turned to Jackson this time reaching for Addison's hand. "I hope you didn't think you were going to make a move Jacky." She stated, "After all, you know i don't share."

Meredith watched as her brother stepped back, hands up and red faced.

"I'm sorry but i don't play with little boys." Addison was quick to quip. It was obvious that she remembered Merediths comments about him earlier. "Besides, if i am going to swing in your direction, it would be towards a real man unlike yourself."

"And" Meredith moved to add, "you shouldn't be talking about your boss in such a disrespectful manner, i could almost support Dr Montgomery with a sexual harassment claim against you... hmmm ... i wonder what mummy and daddy would say to that?" she queried before tilting her head.

Meredith chanced a look over at her twin and could see that she was smiling lightly, and she was pleased that she had managed that so far.

Meredith let her hand drop from Addison's hand before giving her a quick wink, noticing that Addison was leaning into her a little more than before.

"I will see you for lunch in 20" Meredith told her knowing that they needed to discuss their patient and Meredith's most recent display of P.D.A.

To Meredith's surprise Addison leaned in and gave her a quick kiss in response before turning and walking away.

Meredith watched as her brother and the rest of the interns made a move to follow her, waiting for them to be gone before walking over to her twin. She hadn't really spoken to her since they had first been in the pit together and she knew that something had upset her.

"Fill me in over coffee." Meredith told her before she reached for her sisters hand and dragged her away from her now completed chart, knowing very well that she needed to let out what was so obviously bothering her.


	17. Chapter 17

**ok, so this fic has appeared abandoned for a long time because i lost my writing mojo, but thanks to my wife kicking my arse as i am currently visiting her, she got me posting the two that i had prewritten. This is the first, the next one should follow soonish.**

Meredith had walked with Arizona to the coffee cart and watched as she ordered her drink and grabbed some pound cake. She knew this was a bad sign. Whenever Ari pulled out pound cake it meant that things were bad.

It wasn't until they had found a spare table and chairs that Arizona started in. "I don't get it. I mean she danced with me all night, groped my arse and then left me hanging while you dry fucked and then literally fucked your woman." Arizona stated as she ripped the wrapper off of the cake and took a bite.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at her sister. She didn't think she could have announced the issue any louder.

"And then she walks around here as if she's never met me, and is completely like 'This is a hospital, you should watch where you're going'. She finished in a mocking voice.

Before Arizona could say anything more Meredith reached over and pushed more cake into her mouth. She knew that this to some might look like an intimate action but she didn't care as most of the senior staff knew that this was her twin.

"Shut up and listen" Meredith told her sister who groaned slightly as she munched her mouthful of pound cake. "You shouldn't care so much about what this girl thinks. She obviously had issues. Let her deal with those and move on. She might be ready soon, she might not. Besides, she's acting like a new born. She probably messed it up in the minors and never went pro." Meredith stated and quickly continued before Arizona had time to talk "And as for Addison and I, i think its more than sex. So don't go making it sound cheap. You can only do that if it ends up just being sex." Meredith finished.

Arizona's eyes went wide, she had never been spoken to like that before, especially by Meredith. "You really like her."

Meredith shrugged her shoulder before crinkling her nose slightly.

"I've never seen you like this before." Arizona stated as she reached for her drink.

"I've never felt like this before" Meredith decided to admit.

"Not even with Kate?" Arizona asked naming the person Meredith had her longest relationship with.

Meredith looked down at her cup a little embarrassed "Nope" she finally sounded.

"Hmmm" Arizona sounded in reply but didn't follow it with anything more which made Meredith look up concerned.

"At first i thought you kissed Addison to piss off Jackie, but you were just marking out your territory," Arizona eventually stated.

Meredith couldn't help but smirk at the way her twin was thinking. "I didn't really need to do that." Meredith said carefully waiting to see her sister's reaction. As she looked up curiously Meredith decided to add. "I came all over her. The scent of me on her should have been enough to warn him off."

Arizona looked at her sister with a mixture of shock and disgust before throwing the wrapper from her pound cake at Meredith. "You are disgusting." She told her pointedly, before she began to giggle.

Meredith couldn't help but giggle along with her. She was glad that her sister was smiling again. "You know if he so much as touches her I'd kill him." She confessed which sent the pair into complete silence.

"And I'd help you hide the body." Arizona added causing Meredith to giggle despite the seriousness of the statements uttered.

... Mark...

Mark watched on as his cousins sat giggling together. They had always marvelled him with their closeness despite everything.

"They're disgusting" he heard someone say and he turned to see Callie standing there.

"You seemed to like them last night." Mark stated.

"That was before I realised what was happening." Callie told him as she reached across him and grabbed a muffin. "Do you know the dirty blonde took Addie home last night and came in this morning with the blonde." She continued.

Mark didn't say anything and instead he waited for her to realise that he had remained silent.

"I mean what kind of people are they?" Callie finished.

When Mark could see that she had stopped he decided to answer. "Those girls are twin sisters, their mother being Ellis, which makes them my cousins." He told her. "May i add that they live together and have for most of their lives, and most likely will continue to." He stated

"Mark I'm..." Callie started but Mark cut her off.

"You would be lucky to have Ari, and instead of judging her and running her down maybe you should try to get to know her. Not everyone is as bitter as Erica Hahn." He finished before he stood up, his chair falling back with a clatter. The noise had been enough to make heads turn just to see him walk away.

He knew he had probably been harsh with his best friend but he hated anyone who judged his cousins before they knew them. He wouldn't tolerate it from anyone else, so why should he accept it from her.


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona had felt a lot better after speaking to her sister but it didnt mean that she was going to competely stop worrying about the Latina that had caught her attention the night before.

She had tried to pretend that she hadnt seen Mark storm away from her earlier, she had been worried about what had happened between the friends but she didnt feel that it was her place to be asking.

Instead, in efforts to distract herself, Arizona had hidden herself away in peds were she was busy coming up with a research proposal. She knew that it had to be impressive considering everything else she had already worked on.

She figured there needed to be some sort of distinction to it and she was finding it hard to wrap her head around it. She had already done work on Spina bfida patients and she didnt think rehashing and extending that would credit her abilities completely. She wanted to show that she was versatile, that she could march to more than one drum.

She opened up her notebook, her hand moving to play with a loose bang while she read over her notes that she had made in the previous years. She was hoping to find something that would inspire her. Something would jump out at her. Of course a lot of her old research notes were sti present and she knew that reading over them would case her mind to wander towards her past research. She didnt need that, she had put it all to rest with in her break through now though, things were different.

Picking up a pen she began to jot down ideas, nothing too major, mainly things she could research, treatments she thought she could possibly pioneer. Anything really.

It was there that her mother had found her and she had to admit that she wasnt too sure about her presence. After all it felt like she had been butting heads with her family all day.

"Research?" her mother asked and Arizona merely nodded. She didnt want to reveal too much about her thoughts with out knowing hich thought she would commit to.

"Your dad said he's given you a week to get your proposals in." Her mother pushed and she nodded again, this time putting away her information adn looking up at her mother waiting to see just where she was going to take things.

"What are you thinking about doing?" her mother asked and Arizona could see that she was trying to make peace after the mornings events and also trying to be an interested parent.

Arizona took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm still not sure really." She admitted. "I'm thinking about different treatments for tracheomalacia." she told her. "I had a patient a few years ago whose case was so severe that the aortoplexy didnt work as the trachea refused to expand."

Arizona could see that her mother seemed interested enough for her to continue. "I'm looking into the possibilities of growing and replacing the trachea, and the use of the man made cartiledge to solve this. I dont want to lose another child from this." She finished.

At first she thought her mother seemed quite perplexed by the procedure and then she watched as her mother smiled. "I thought you would have extended your research on spina bfida." her mother commented.

Arizona looked down at her hands a momet before looking back up. "I dont want to be a one trick pony." She said quietly. "I've put her to rest now."

"You mean you found the treatment for Jenny's complication, made the break through, so now you're not going to push on and make sure that other spina bfida complications are resolved? Screw the rest of them?" Her mother said quite brutally.

"It's not like that." Arizona whispered, not too sure which way to react to her mothers words.

"You loved her enough to hold a fake wedding and to change your last name to hers before she died. There is no putting her to rest while you carry her name with you." Her mother pushed and Arizona closed her eyes and prayed that her mother would stop.

"She was my world." Arizona finally choked out.

"Then why stop your research now?" her mother pushed.

"Because I'm done!" Arizona stated as she tried to gain strength. "Jenny Robbins was my life from the age of 17. She died mom, and there was nothing i could do about it. It was 10 years ago. It's time to move on."

Arizona stood and began to collect her things, looking up to see Calliope Torres staring in at her. 'Great' she thought, 'that was everything she needed to hear and more'. Gathering the rest of her things into her arms, she paused to look at her mother. "There is not a day that goes by that i dont think of Jen and the plans that we'd made. Don't judge me for moving on when you did."

"Thatcher didnt die." her mother stated as if it was an excuse.

"No, but our family did." Arizona told her mother before leaving the room aiming to escaper her mother and their fight.

- S.L.Y. -

Meredith head the whispers around the hall when she had come out fo surgery. It had been an intriguing experience working alongside Addison, and she valued the fact that she was able to maintain her professionalism while working with her. She was proud of hersef control, but it didnt stop her from thinking that the looks and whispers she was recieving had to do with the fact that she had hooked up with Addison earlier that day.

She was growing angry by the half looks and whispers that seemed to have followed her from the moment she had scrubbed out. Addison had informed her that she would check on the patient after she rounded on the others, and she had moved off back to the pit hoping to fill in the last hours or so.

It had been just as she walked into the pit, just as she was getting ready to fly at the next person who looked at her the wrong way, or so much as whispered, that she had spotted Lexie. She could tell by the look i her little sisters face that something was up/ She looked around the rooma nd could see that there were even more people whispering.

"Lexie" She called across the room and everyone stopped and looked. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, causing her young sister to rush over to her.

"Your mum and Ari had words" Lexie tells her and Meredith nods knowing that the two of them had been butting heads with her parents all day.

Meredith was about to ask why when Lexie added, "It was about Jenny and Ari's research."

Meredith sucked in a deep breath. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Mark's just gone looking... no one can find her." Lexie added.

Meredith closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that she needed to stay calm as this was going to be a hard one to grasp.

"Mer I dont" Lexie started before Meredith shushed her.

"I need you to go sit with my patient in 3210. She's post op at the moment and i want you to monito her closely."

"But" Lexie argued.

"I know where Ari is." Meredith told her, "and if you know whats good right now, it would be you following a fellows instructions." she scolded causing Lexie to give a quick nod. She hadnt wanted to be so brutal but all she wanted was to get to her twin.

Meredith quickly turned from her and made her retrace her steps out of the PIT, only pausing when she reached the door. "Thanks" she called to her sister, and then she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**ok dont fall over - i had an update prepared months ago, and then i lost it... then i re wrote the update and typed it into my computer and that one vanished too.. but after several reviews recently, i threw together this update - which isnt much, but am hoping to get another one done soon... sorry for the long wait :)**

Arizona sat on the park bench, her eyes closed as she just focused on breathing. She hadn't been here for a while, and she wasn't even too sure she had made the right decision to come here. This place was her past. At first it had been the place she had gone to with Meredith to escape the hospital as there was a park just a meter away. It had slowly become a place that Arizona shared with Jenny. She would wheel her up to this spot, the spot she was now sitting and they would be together for hours. She had been concerned at first that Meredith would be upset that she had shared their spot, but later realised that her twin was quite okay with her being here with her girlfriend.

"That was a long time ago." Arizona reminded herself as her fingers trailed over the inscription on the bench beside her; a reminder of her Jenny. The seat had been placed here after they had scattered Jenny's ashes.

"It was" Meredith spoke up, as she moved to slide into the seat beside her. She had been watching her sister for a while, and finally had the courage to reveal herself. "But it doesn't mean it hurts any less."

Arizona looked at her sister before leaning into her. They weren't really the cuddly type, but she knew that they could rely on each other for comfort when needed.

"How did you know where to find me?" Arizona finally asked, her hand moving to wipe the few stray tears from her eyes.

"I'm your twin remember, of course I am going to remember where to find you." Meredith responded. "When Lexie told me what had happened, it wasn't likely that i was going to leave you to wallow by yourself."

"Thanks Mer," Arizona sighed, as she then sat up, her eyes slightly puffy from the tears that she had cried.

"You know, Mums a bitch right." Meredith told her as she shifted her arm from around her sister. "She never understood your desire to marry Jenny because let's face it, she doesn't completely understand love or more so commitment. She was with dad for all of 5 minutes, married him, and then as we grew older, realised that life wasn't what she thought and that she could just walk out. I'm honestly surprised that she has managed to stay with Richard as long as she has."

Arizona nodded, she could see Meredith's point. Her mother never seemed to really understand commitment at all.

"It still doesn't give her a right to push you into doing more studies on spina bfida. Jenny's family wouldn't push you." Meredith continued as she moved to now stand in front of her sister.

"I'm starting to wish that we didn't return." Arizona said softly as she now looked out over the view that was in front of her.

"Maybe we should tell them that, after all, we are qualified enough to go anywhere we desire" Meredith reminded her sister.

"Anywhere" Arizona repeated, in knowing that Meredith was right.

Meredith watched as her sister stood. She knew that her confidence hadn't been that easy to stir back up inside of her, and that it indeed was a facade, a facade that she would deal with later when they were standing in front of their parents.

"Come on" Meredith said, as she reached for her sisters hand. "Let's go let them know that we aren't going to stand for this."

On giving her sisters a reassuring squeeze, Meredith began to lead Arizona back towards the hospital.

**... sly...**.

Ellis Grey Webber stood in front of her husband, she was fidgeting with her hands, a characteristic she had often tried to hide, but it snuck back out whenever she was stressed or nervous.

Richard had been pacing back and forth, and Ellis had made an attempt to stop him earlier, more so that she could yell at him, but either way she had still tried to put a stop to his movements.

"Why did you have to bring up Jenny?" Richard asked his wife, causing her to look down at the ground. "Ari had enough trouble getting passed her death; she didn't need it shoved back in her face."

"Why did you give them the third degree about drinking and asking about being hung-over?" Ellis shot back as she finally lifted her head. She knew they were going to play the blame game, which would result in her burying herself in surgery, and him sleeping in his office, neither wanting to go home, as both knew they were at fault.

"And why did Jackson open his big mouth and blab about the fact that they had a big night?" Mark asked as he entered his uncle's office ready to square off with both his aunt and uncle. "Because he likes to cause shit for his sisters as he knows that he will never be the kind of person that they are." He said as he shifted his shoulders back, ready to stand his ground.

Ellis and Richard looked at Mark, both really wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but seemed to understand that they had put themselves in deep with their oldest daughters.

"I'm warning you now, if Jackson doesn't pull his head in fast, there wont be an attending who will want to work with him, as he is a law suit waiting to happen, and thats without the sexual harassment claims that will be filed against him." He told them as he moved further into the room, gouging that his aunt and uncle were shocked enough to keep from talking.

"Now see here," Richard started before Mark could cut him off.

"No, you see here." Mark said, knowing that he needed to push on. "You obviously missed the display of Meredith marking her territory with Dr Montgomery today, and she was only forced to do so because Jackson was trash talking her and thinking he was able to make a move. Not to mention the other nurses and surgical residents he has made a pass at."

"Really Mark?" Ellis interrupted, "This coming from you?"

"Yes, because even i have standards." He replied, before he put his hands in his pockets. "Standards that have kept me from being liable for any sexual harassment suits, standards that have me standing up for my little cousins because both of them are no longer on premises because as much as you say that you want them working here, your actions so far have proven differently."

"Mark" Richard started, but was interrupted by his office door opening. All three of them, Mark, Ellis and Richard looked to the door to find Meredith and Arizona.

"Ari" Ellis opened, and Meredith quickly shook her head, as she moved to block her sister slightly.

Meredith had been right in thinking that her sister would lose her strength once they found themselves in front of their mother and step father.

"Dont bother" Meredith followed, as she looked between the two people that were meant to be their seniors at the hospital as well as their parents. "You begged us to come home papa, you promised us a sound working environment where we could continue to develop our skills and on your first day you have already got us wishing we were back in Boston."

"Meredith" he opened, but Meredith didn't give him much chance to continue.

"We are going home, there is no point staying, you can inform our supervisors of our departure." She added, giving him the responsibility of taking the damage he had done to two faculties, leaving them 2 doctors down on the floor.

"Things better be different tomorrow, otherwise we are gone." Meredith finished, before she spared a look to her mother, who looked like she had a lot to say, but was waiting for a moment to say it/

"And spare me the excuses mum, because right now, we don't want to hear them." Meredith stated first, before she gave a grateful look to Mark before turning and leading her sister out of the office, and towards their cubby's where they could change and get ready for home.


	20. Chapter 20

**ok dont fall over - but here's another update!**

Addison hadn't seen Meredith leave the hospital with her sister, but she had heard all about it from the interns in her group. She had heard how there was a family show down which had resulted in the threat that the twin sisters would walk away from their jobs. She hadn't been too sure what to think at first, except for the fact that she didn't really want Meredith walking away from Seattle Grace as she would be disappointed.

Addison knew that she had no claim or control over Meredith's actions, they had only met the day before, and just because they kissed today, it didn't mean that they were an item. But she was itching to find out whether it was true in regards to them wanting to walk away from Grace already.

There was something about the thin, honey blonde haired woman that caught her attention. Addison couldn't be sure whether it was the sway of her hips as she walked, the slight pessimism that you saw snippets of despite the facade in place, or the confidence that the woman oozed when she had control of a situation. All Addison knew for sure was that she had become hooked.

Thinking back to the morning that she had spent in Merediths bed, she remembered waking up to the door slamming, and hearing the one liner that she thought must have flown out of her mouth at the end of her one night stands. Addison could remember thinking that she didn't want to just be a one night stand. She had felt sore from the sex that they had last night, it hadn't really been rough, but it had been intense. The way Meredith had used her body had been amazing, and just thinking about it now, had her moistening up in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" She heard Callie ask, as she continued to stare down at the card in her hand. She hadn't realised that the elevator had stopped moving, let alone the fact that the doors had opened to let people on.

"I'm thinking about giving her a call." Addison replied simply. She wasn't going to explain her actions completely to her friend, after all, she had heard from Mark what Callie had said about Arizona, and didn't really appreciate the insinuation or the fact that she had expected the worst of the new people.

"Rumour has it that they wont be staying long." Callie commented, and Addison looked around to ensure that they were the only people on the elevator before she commented.

"Are you excited about that?" Addison asked her friend, "Because really, i like Mereditih, and from what i know of Arizona, she's an awesome person too."

Callie put her hands up to defend herself. "It was just a comment." Callie grumbled.

"Yeah well, last night you were dancing and all was good, i was starting to see the old you, and then poof, like magic, you're gone, running away from what could have been good for you, and then trash talking them the next day."

"I didn't trash talk them" Callie protested.

"I know what you said to Mark." Addison replied coolly as the elevator doors opened and she began to move off.

"Oh" Callie sounded in response before she hurried to follow Addison off of the elevator. "Addie" she started.

"Look, just be quiet for a second. I'm going to give her a call." Addison instructed, as she proceeded to type the phone number on the card into her phone, hoping that she will get the woman she so desperately wanted to hear from, to answer.

~~~~sly~~~~

Meredith sat on her couch, one arm wrapped around her sister, as they each handled their slices of pizza. It was Meredith who had decided that it would be safer to drink at home tonight rather thn to head to Joes. So they had stopped and bought some mixers on the way home, ordered a pizza and then she had let Arizona choose her favourite movie.

It hadn't been how Meredith had begun to imagine their night, especially this morning when she had kissed Addison in the supply closet, but she wasn't going to say anything to her sister. Right now, it was about her. It wasn't always about her, and therefore it was safe to let the night slip into the peace of being at home with her.

"I should have known you would choose this movie." Meredith told her sister, as the beginnings of Practical Magic began. Meredith knew that her affections towards Nicole Kidman had never gone un-noticed, and it was only then that she realised that she might have the slightest thing for red heads.

"You love it just as much as I do." Arizona said to her knowingly.

Meredith shrugged in reply, as she took another bite out of her pizza. She looked briefly at her sister, who had relaxed into her; before she let her eyes settle back on the big screen.

They had zoned into the movie pretty quickly, Arizona slowly pulling away from Meredith, to curl up into the pillow on the other end of the couch. It had taken Meredith 5 seconds to realise that the vibrating sensation on her hip was not her sister laughing as she rested against her, but was indeed her phone which was still in her pocket.

On pulling the phone out of her pocket, she looked down at the unknown number and frowned. She wasn't sure whether the number was one that her father was using as a decoy, or whether it might have been someone else. She studied it for a moment before she decided to answer.

"Hello?" She said as she pressed the phone to her ear, her hand reaching for the remote so that she can put the movie on pause, her actions causing her sister to protest.

"Addie?" The mention of the womans name from this morning caused Arizona to sit up.

"You want to come around?" Meredith asked, and she looked at her sister who had just shrugged at her.

"Ok, do you remember where you are coming?"

"You're bringing a friend? Ummm yeah, i guess thats ok."

"Alright, well we will see you then."

"I look forward to seeing you too."

"Alright, bye"

Meredith hung up her phone and looked cautiously at her sister.

"Did you say she is bringing a friend?" Arizona asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Would that happen to be Callie?" Arizona asked, and Meredith shrugged. She personally wouldn't let the woman inside her house if she had her way, but her sister was always big on giving people second chances.

"Shit, let me go change!" Arizona exclaimed as she pushed off the couch and bolted towards her room, she obviously decided that the pyjamas she had put on so quickly when she had got home, needed to be replaced with something a bit more suitable, Meredith on the other hand looked down at her jeans and black tee and gave a shrug. She was comfortable, presentable and couldn't honestly give a damn what anyone thought about the way she looked at the moment.

Letting out a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't be watching the rest of the movie without her sister, Meredith began to tidy up a little bit, but not before taking a swig of the beer beside her.


	21. Chapter 21

**so i some how have got my writing groove back - lets hope it lasts until i get this finished**

Meredith had been standing by the sink when Addison had arrived. She had watched as the cars headlights turned into her drive way, and she stood for a moment before she heard her twins footsteps on the stairs before she pushed away from the sink and made her way towards the foyer. Just as Arizona hit the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door and Meredith turned and looked nervously at her sister.

Arizona stood there at the base of the stairs in a pair of jeans and blue singlet, her blonde hair now down brushing against her shoulders.

"Dont just stand there," Arizona told her, "answer the door. Its you she has come to see"

Meredith looked nervously at her sister, she was worried that she had lost her mind with the complete change of attitude she was now seeing.

"Go on." Arizona said again

Meredith nodded, as she then turned to face the door. There was Addison, standing in a pencil skirt and a white blouse. The blouse she wore was unbuttoned to the point of where the tip of her bra was showing, and her red hair skimmed her pale skin.

Meredith swallowed hard as she opened the door, her eyes pushing up from Addison's chest to the dancing eyes that shimmered with knowing.

"H... Hey" Meredith sounded, she bit her lip nervously.

"Can we come in?" Addison asked as she gestured towards Callie.

Meredith nodded before stepping out of the way and letting both women in. She turned to her twin, who had now moved from the base of the stairs towards the kitchen, and Meredith wasn't sure whether she was attempting to hide, or going to be polite and offer to get them refreshments.

"I hope beer is ok" Meredith told the women, "Because right now that's all we have."

"Of course" Callie replied for both Addison and herself. Meredith wondered how they hadn't become a couple, as they seemed quite able to speak for each other quite often.

Meredith watched as her sister made a quick escape to the kitchen. The escape did not go unnoticed by Callie or Addison, and Meredith watched as Addison gave her friend a nod. Callie, without saying another word, began to follow Arizona into the kitchen.

"Callie" Meredith found herself saying before Addison could rest a hand on her arm.

"It's okay." Addison told her, "She's going to apologise."

Meredith nodded as she watched the other woman vanish into the kitchen, and she reluctantly nodded towards the lounge and had Addison follow her.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked her new found friend when they reached the lounge. She then was surprised how quickly Addison seemed to get herself settled by sitting herself down on the couch. Addison's hand closed around Meredith's, pulling her down to sit next to her.

"Callie has an internal battle that she doesn't always know how to control. But she has come with good intentions." Addison told her as her hand held Meredith's tightly, stroking it in a way that only a lover would.

"Well, good intentions or not, that's my twin she is in there with." Meredith said when she felt Addison squeeze her hand.

"Can we not talk about them" Addison said with a sigh, as she pulled Meredith closer to her, her hand releasing Meredith's soon after so that she could rap her arm around her.

"Oh" Meredith sounded, surprised by Addison's aggressiveness.

"I came here to see you." Addison told Meredith

Meredith nodded, despite being a little tense. She wasn't exactly sure what Addison expected from this evening.

"So" Meredith finally sounded after a few moments.

"So" Addison followed and Meredith shifted her head off of Addison's shoulder

"Why did you come?" Meredith asked, and she felt Addison tense slightly as she pulled away.

"You gave me your card." Addison stated.

"I did" Meredith said with a nod, biting her lip for a moment.

"And i used it." Addison said "because you kissed me this morning, not once but twice."

"I did" Meredith said again."So you're here."

"I'm here" Addison responded "and one hopes that this could go a little further, that we could make something of this."

Meredith looked Addison over, before looking into the woman's eyes. "Us?" She asked, and couldn't help but swallow hard, as she watched Addison nod. "You want there to be an us?"

Addison looked nervous, and Meredith could see this.

"Yeah, yeah, we could see how this goes." She told her, unsure of what the hell she was doing.

"We can?" Addison asked, sounding hopeful.

Meredith nodded as she felt Addison's hand move from her side and back to rub against her leg.

"Don't sound so surprised." Meredith said, mistaking everything.

"It's just, is it true you might be leaving?" Addison asked, and Meredith then realised the truth behind her visit; "As i would hate for this to begin only for you to leave."

Meredith sighed as she turned to face Addison completely. "At the moment, Arizona and I don't plan on going anywhere, but that doesn't mean things won't change." She told her honestly. "If our parents don't choose to behave then it is highly possible that we will seek work elsewhere."

"And then what about us?" Addison pressed.

"Addison, we haven't given ourselves a chance to truly become an us, if the time comes where we might have to move and you and i are together, then it will be something we will cross together." Meredith said as she felt her sister's presence at the door.

There stood Arizona, with Callie beside her. They held four beers, and what appeared to be the remains of the pizza from earlier.

"My, my" Arizona sounded, as she moved in, "That's quite a promise Mer."

"Ari" Meredith started, and she noticed the smile on her sisters face.

"Shhh, I'm stirring." Arizona countered.

Meredith watched as her sister pulled over her bean bag, and sat down, gesturing Callie to follow. Once she was seated, she handed Meredith and Addison a beer.

She then watched as Callie, pulled her bean bag closer to Arizona's, and without saying anything reached over and pushed her hair out of the way.

"Is there something that you should tell me Ari?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arizona replied and Meredith moved to sit back on the chair. Addison's hand moved to rub against her leg again.

"So what were you guys watching when i called?" Addison asked, and Meredith shook her head in thinking how quick their night had changed.

"Practical Magic" Arizona replied. "Mer has a thing for Nicole Kidman."

"Nice" Callie chuckled and Meredith wasn't sure what to say in return.

"How about you girls get some popcorn together, and we can watch something a little bit different." Addison suggested.

"What like?" Meredith asked in return.

"Why don't we let the girls decide?" Arizona injected, as she moved to stand, putting her beer down on the table as she did so. "You can pry yourself away from your lady friend, and we can put some snacks together while they do that."

Meredith sighed, knowing that her sister wanted a moment to discuss what the hell was currently going on with both of them.

"Fine" She replied before taking a swig of her beer. She then leaned forward to put it on the table and was shocked to feel Addison reach for her hand.

"Kiss me first" Addison said, and Meredith was quite shocked. She quickly looked between the other girls in the room before she turned back and brushed her lips softly across Addisons.

"We will be right back." Arizona quickly said as she grabbed Meredith and practically dragged her from the room.

Once in the kitchen Arizona closed the door, and Meredith spun around.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith asked.

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing." Arizona replied, and both stared at each other in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

**ok, so this isnt a long update, but i thought it would tie things over for a little bit. I also wanted to gouge peoples reactions. I have been working on a fic - its going to be called the Universe and U, and its a Meredith/Lucy femslash. I thought Rachel Taylor was cute, and explored what could be an alternate world with her. Of course, i should consider posting it because its now 100 pages long, but am not sure what all of you guys would think, or even if you would read it. So if you decide to review this update, can you please let me know whether you would be open to reading a meredith/ lucy fic.**

Meredith stood with her arms crossed in front of Arizona. She had no idea what had happened with either of them but she knew that they had basically been pushed into uneasy corners. She had just heard how Callie had strolled into the kitchen behind Arizona, rested a hand on to the base of her back, and told her that she was sorry for assuming the worst, ad that she had been badly hurt before and now wanted to build something with her, ad that jealousy had gotten the better of her. Meredith had no idea what to think. She wondered whether Addison had said something, or whether Mark had, and it pained her to think that this was going to be something that would come crashing down around them.

"Is that what you wanted?" Meredith asked her sister. "Did you want her to apologise and to push on into a relationship? Because, I, myself have no idea what the hell just happened in there between Addison and myself. She had me promising to see where this goes between us and that she would be included in our conversation in regards to moving."

"I noticed." Arizona replied as she moved to sit on the bench in front of her sister. She wondered whether the two women in the lounge room would be speculating what they were talking about, or if one of them would come looking for them due to the fact that the popcorn was taking much longer than usual.

"I don't even know how it happened." Meredith sighed, "It was like i was being turned inside out."

"You've never been like this with a girl." Arizona commented as she began to fidget with her hands. "You've never been so quick to become territorial or to even card a one night stand. Your whole game has changed because of this one chick."

"I kissed her twice today," Meredith informed her sister. "When we first worked out that we were working at the same hospital – in the supply closet, and then again in front of Jackie"

"And then again, in our lounge room, after she turned you all inside out." Arizona added.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed. Before she could say anything else, the microwave sounded to indicate that it was finished and Meredith moved to take the now swollen packet out of the microwave, and poured the popcorn into the bowl she had already set aside.

"I say we should just go for it." Arizona stated, as she pushed off of the bench. "Who knows, they might end up being a reason to stay." She said with a small smile, and Meredith watched as her sister moved towards the door.

Meredith had no idea how her sister could be so complacent in regards to this turn of events. Maybe she had lost her mind? Meredith knew that her sister had the ability to love a lot easier in comparison to Meredith, but she couldn't help but fear that someone was going to end up hurt, and that it would be them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dont fall down - lol - ive decided to get back into my writing - and this one was written while i was sitting here just now... i think thats how im going to update this from now on.**

**I hope thats ok with all of you guys. This is more Mer Lexie, but there will be more coming soonish, am hoping to follow through with another update by the end of the week.**

Meredith and Arizona had spent the remainder of that night with the girls. There was no sex – Meredith had put it down to the fact that she was tired, and told Addison that she had wanted to at least do the right thing and take her on a date before they bump bones with each other again, while Arizona had simply given Callie a brief kiss before excusing herself. It was obvious to Meredith that she had been unsure what to think of the evening still, and the progression of events.

After the girls had left, Meredith and Arizona had done something rare for themselves, and ended up sprawled out on Arizonas bed with ice cream talking about their situations, but most of all their first days at work.

Now though, Meredith wasn't sure how things were going to progress forward in both departments, she really needed not to be thinking about this, and instead of focusing on the way her hand felt within Addisons, she needed to focus on work, her mother, and how long she was really going to stay in Seattle if the rubbish that had marred their first day had kept up.. She had just arrived at work, and she could already see her brother and sister arguing. Meredith knew that her mother would find their actions highly unprofessional, and in efforts to save her sister – screw her brother – she headed in their direction.

She had left Arizona in the locker room, she had been assigned a case to over see, and she had headed in that direction. Meredith on the other hand, was patiently waiting for a case to arise. She wondered, if she would be able to get away with making Jackson one of her surgical cases as he had seemed to have lost his mind.

"Can't you just give them space?" Meredith heard Lexie ask.

"Look, your their sister part time, what do you know about space." Meredith heard Jackson reply.

Meredith rolled her eyes, it seemed typical that they were arguing about her. She had never thought of Lexie as a part time sister, but the truth was that they didn't spend much time with her growing up. Their mother had been hell bent at first to keep them apart. She knew that her mother had been doing it to protect her, but now they seemed to respect each other. They would never be close like Meredith was with Arizona, but she knew Lexie had that with their little sister Molly.

"You don't see me demanding to live with them. I'm stuck living at home with my mom and dad. My mom even irons my damn scrubs. Do you see me begging for space in their house? I would be happy enough to take up the attic." Lexie exclaimed.

Meredith raised her eyebrows at the notion. She wondered what it would be like to have Lexie close by, she figured at least they could take some time to bond when they weren't at the hospital. It was definitely something she would talk to Arizona about. After all it would interesting, and the look on Jacksons face would be priceless.

"My mother and father run this hospital." Jackson claimed.

"And what, it makes it harder for you to go around fucking the nurses?" Meredith heard Lexie hiss, and she so wanted to give her sister a high five, as she came to stand behind Jackson.

"You wouldn't want Mom to hear your plan Jackie, after all, she would be awfully embarrassed if there was a sexual harassment claim filed against you." Meredith told her brother as she looked over his shoulder at Lexie and winked.

"And as for Lexie being a part time sister, there is no such thing – its a shame though, because I would have preferred for you to be a part time brother." Meredith had continued as Jackson turned to look at her.

"Mer" Jackson started, but then stopped. He had looked her over carefully, before he then looked past her.

"I suggest you don't finish the argument." Meredith told him. "Our mother would definitely be embarrassed if you tried to hash something out with us here. And speaking of her, have you seen her?"

Jackson sighed, and Meredith watched as his shoulders slumped. "She's in surgery with Torres, Shepherd and Montgomery. Mark is supposed to be scrubbing in soon, but he refused to let me on his service."

"Thats because family means shit in this place." Meredith told him, "Big case?" she asked as she moved to change the subject.

"Pregnant woman was thrown through a windscreen, multiple broken bones, internal injuries, its a basic all hands on deck." Lexie spoke up, and Meredith smiled.

"Do you have a resident or fellow?" Meredith asked her sister, only to see her shake her head.

"We've both been assigned to the pit." Lexie advised Meredith, causing her to nod in understanding.

"Good, you come with me." Meredith told her sister, before walking away from Jackson, praying that Lexie would follow.

Once she knew that they were far away from her brother, Meredith looked briefly at her sister. "So Susan is ironing your scrubs?" she asked.

Lexie just nodded.

Meredith sighed as she thought for a moment. "Let me talk to Arizona." She told her sister. "It could be good, just as long as you don't report back to dad or mum, about what you see happening in the house."

Meredith looked at her sister, and watched as a grin spread across her face. "Same goes for you." Lexie replied.

"Who?" Meredith asked, as she watched her sisters cheeks blush.

"Mark" Lexie murmured, and Meredith was shocked to hear the name fall from her sisters lips.

"He's my cousin." Meredith told her.

"And he's absolutely no relation to me." Lexie stated, not sure what to think of her sisters reaction.

"It's a little weird." Meredith told her sister, but stopped in her tracks. "How long?" she managed to ask.

"About a month, we met up when i came to interview" Lexie filled her sister in, and Meredith had to admit she was shocked to think that her cousin had been able to stay faithful to one woman.

"We need to catch up." Meredith sighed, and then looked across the hall at the OR board, so she could confirm what room her mother was working in.

"Over dinner," Lexie filled in. "I'd say my place, but that would be awkward with dad, but I wouldn't suggest Joes either, as there are too many ears."

"Let me talk to Arizona, and then I will let you know." She told her sister, as she moved off towards the gallery, hoping to see her mother in action.

"Sweet" Lexie replied, as she followed obediently, hoping that she would get to spend more time with her sisters soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Meredith looked down from her spot in the gallery to see her mother working like a well oiled machine. The group of surgeons in the room looked to work incredibly well together, and she had to admit that she was impressed. So far it seemed as though they had their patient stable enough, although Meredith was unsure how a fetus could survive the windshield diving mother.

"it's pretty crazy down there." Meredith heard her little sister say from behind her. Meredith could only make a sound of agreement as she couldn't pull her eyes away.

She lifted her hand to push the buzzer, but then decided not to. She had entered the gallery with the intention of asking her mother whether she could please meet with her as soon as she was done, but watching her now, and seeing how focused she was, she opted not to draw the attention away.

"you know I dated a pregnant woman once." Meredith told her sister. "she had wanted to start a family, had been sick of waiting for the right person to come along."

Meredith paused trying to consider how she might have added to what she had just told her sister.

"do you want kids mer?" lexie asked as she moved forward, and Meredith let out a sigh.

"I commended her for her courage, told her I wouldn't have chosen to do it all alone, but now I'm 34 and still no closer to having a kid to what I was back then." Meredith informed her.

"you and ari would make great parents." lexie informed Meredith and she turned to look at her little sister.

"a child is something that needs to be decided on at the right time. there has to be a defining moment when you say yes this is what we both want. I haven't wanted that with any of the people I have ever been with." Meredith said, and when she was finished she bit her lip, pausing as her own words sunk in.

"I'm sure the right person will come along" lexie said as she rested a hand on her.

Meredith looked at her sisters hand that was resting on her shoulder. "maybe" she sighed and shrugged her sister hand off, she hadn't been meaning to get so deep with her little sister, and her eyes shifted back to her mother who seemed to have looked up at that moment.

She watched then as her mother tilted her head before gesturing to the nurse to hit the intercom button. "everything ok Meredith?" she heard her mother ask and it was as if the voice echoed around her.

Meredith swallowed as she watched as Addisons head flicked up to look at her.

"how long until you are done?" Meredith managed to ask, trying to keep her eyes trained on her mother and not on anyone else down there.

"my parts almost over" her mother told her and meredith knew she was almost questioning her about why she needed to talk to her.

Meredith gave a short nod. "I'll meet you in your office" she quickly responded and then turned her back on the OR to emphasize the fact that she wasn't going to discuss anything further with an audience.

"let's go" Meredith quickly tells Lexie before leading the way out of the gallery. 


	25. Chapter 25

**ok, so i have worked out that i seem to get motivated to write when im getting back into the t.v show etc... so here is another update - maybe i will get it done again soon.**

Meredith stood by her mothers office door. She had decided not to let someone let her into the room, and to respect her space, which was a far cry from her at 16 years of age.

Lexie had offered to go tend to the pit for the moment and Meredith wondered whether her sister had been able to sense the possibility of the explosive conversation that she had planned.

Meredith turned her head as she heard her mothers voice and watched as she gave instructions to another young doctor. Her mother had always oozed authority, something that she could respect these days as it was needed in their field.

Her mother seemed to look up as if she had felt Meredith watching her, and then nodded her head at someone before walking directly towards her.

Meredith stood back when her mother neared, and let her have access to her office door so that she could unlock it and they could enter the room.

"make it quick" her mother told her as she moved into the room, depositing a chart on her desk as she then turned and moved towards a mini fridge as to get herself some water as to rehydrate herself.

"you need to back off" Meredith told her mother as firmly as she possibly could considering what she was asking her.

"excuse me?" Meredith heard her mother ask, and she eyed her mother waiting for her to explode but instead it appeared as of she was waiting for her to explain further.

"it has taken ari forever to get past everything. Believe me when I say you don't want her to keep focusing on her research on spina bfida." Meredith told her mother, biting her lip as she tried to focus on not telling her mother too much. "she goes to a bad place."

Meredith watched as her mother let out a sigh and gestured for her to move to the couch, and she followed, flipping down onto the couch once her mother had been seated.

"look" her mother said, as she reached over and took merediths hand.

Meredith wasn't sure what to think about her mother taking her hand and simply looked down at the joined hands before looking back up at her.

"I have never pretended to understand you girls, I have tried, but never pretended to get it." Meredith heard her mother say and there was something written on her mothers face, and she had never seen it before.

"mum" Meredith sounded.

"you girls are both lesbians, and you know it took me some time to adjust to the fact. I won't deny that it completely blindsided me." her mother continued, ignoring her attempts to interrupt.

"and this thing Arizona and Jenny. I never got it. The only thing I understood was that my blonde bubbly little girl really loved a girl who had no hope in a future. I know that sounds harsh, but it was the truth." she continued after taking a deep breath. " I was petrified that Arizona was going to get lost in everything that came with having a sick partner. That your sister wouldn't know how to live without her girlfriend - or should I say wife? Isn't that what you call life partners today?" her mother asked.

" some do" Meredith told her mother as she gave her hand a squeeze. This was a different side to her mother that she hadn't seen.

"Arizona spent so much time researching Jenny's condition before they even went through that ceremony, and I did keep track of her progress with her work when she became a doctor. I guess it was natural to think that she would continue with it. She blindsided me with this other notion."

Meredith nodded, taking it all in. "will you apologise?" she finally asked.

Meredith watched as her mother pulled her hand back into her lap.

"if you think it will help things then yes" her mother responded after taking a moment.

"thank you." Meredith breathed.

A silence seemed to settle between them and neither knew what to think about what had been shared.

"your father and I talked about you both last night." Meredith heard her mother say and it took a few seconds for her to register what her mother had just said.

"you did?" Meredith asked.

"I told him he needs to back off of you girls. He can't play papa bear here. He needs to let you girls be just as much as i do."

Meredith smirked at the thought of her mother putting her step father in his place.

" he seemed to accept it, but he did try and push the issue about Jackson again." her mother confessed. " I told him it wasn't going to happen."

"smart move" Meredith sounded.

"just do me a favour and keep your PDA's with Montgomery to a minimum, although if what I have heard correctly, you were marking out your territory to Jackson."

"I was" Meredith confirmed. "if he isn't careful he is going to have a few sexual harassment claims against him"

Meredith watched as a frown form on her mothers face.

"I'll talk to him" her mother nodded.

Meredith sighed and then looked at her pager as it sounded.

"I better" she said as she gestured to the pager.

"I'll talk to your sister by the end of the day."

"thank you." Meredith said softly as she stood and moved to the door. She looked back at her mum for a quick second before moving from the door moving off to answer the page


	26. Chapter 26

Arizona knew something was up by the way her little sister had looked at her when she had first entered the PIT. Lexie had never been good at hiding things. She did this thing where she bit her lip and nervously played with her hands, kind of like Meredith, except Lexie was the kind of person who couldn't keep her eyes off of the person that something was up with, where Meredith would avoid the person at all cost.

She had watched as her sister moved around the PIT. She had no direction, and whenever Arizona had decided to ignore her and focus on the little girl that had just been rushed into the PIT after being hit by a car, she would feel her sisters gaze again.

Arizona knew that she wasn't going to be able to maintain focus with her little sister starring, so she quickly called on her resident, Karev, to take charge. She had heard that he was good at what he did, and wanted to check it out. It also gave her optimal time to pull her sister over.

She looked over at her in that moment, and watched her quickly look away, which only caused her to growl with impatience. "Grey" she called, and watched as her sister did her look and look away again. "Dr Grey" she called again, and this time her sister began to move towards her, like most interns would.

"I need you to assist Karev, and once your done, come see me." She informed her quickly before stripping off her gloves.

"Where are you going?" She heard Lexie ask, and there was something in her voice that made her want to seek out Meredith.

"I'm paging Torres and Shepherd." She responded quickly, before moving out of the room. She needed to be away from one sister in efforts to make her way towards the next. It seemed though that she didn't need to go far, as just after she had sent for Shepherd for a neuro consult, Meredith had walked in.

"You paged?" Meredith asked, as she moved towards her, and Arizona could see Meredith doing the shifty eye thing.

"Why are you all jittery?" Arizona asked, as she led her sister towards the other room.

"Meeting with mum, we will talk later." Meredith quickly informed before entering the exam room with her sister.

Arizona knew that this was effectively the end of the conversation – for now.

Snapping into Doctor mode, Arizona watched as Meredith took what information she could get from Karev before she moved to look at the patients eyes. "Possible subdural hematoma, we will know more when we get the scans." She told her sister, and looked to Karev, figuring that he was running the show.

"We need scans pronto."

"It's backed up" another intern that neither of them knew advised.

"Call back and tell them to make way" Meredith bossed, "This patient takes precedence."

Arizona rocked on her heels as she watched Karev curse. "Problem?" She asked him quickly as she grabbed a new set of gloves.

"Her abdomen is rigid, we are going to need an extra set of hands in the OR" he informed her quickly.

"Let me judge that when we have our scans back." She told him as Calliope entered the room.

There was no opportunity for pleasantries but Arizona did see the beginnings of a smile when Calliope looked up at her when she moved to stand beside Karev. "What have we got?

Arizona watched with admiration as Calliope seemed to take over the patient, even if it meant that she was removed from Karevs care for a moment. She watched as the latino began to bark orders about her expectations and as every intern and resident began to move as she wished.

"Take her for scans now, let the idiots know up there that this kids got priority, and if they want to argue then they can answer to the chief."

Arizona watched as the patient was then raced out of the room, faster than she had ever seen, and she looked to Meredith to see if she was going to follow. On seeing that her sister was staying put, she gestured for her to follow her for the moment as she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"It's going to be interesting working with you Calliope." She quickly quipped at the Latino who was about to leave the room. It seemed as though she had every intention of following the child.

"You too Robbins" Calliope had responded, and Arizona turned to wink at her sister as she led her out of the room.

She walked a short distance to the PIT doors, and stepped back to let the paramedics through with their oversized patient. They heard a "Dr Grey Webber" being called over the speaker, and both girls stepped outside.

Moving to the side of the Ambulance bay, Arizona looked at her sister. "Mer?" she asked

"I spoke to mom." Meredith said without prompting, "and lexie wants to move in, and she got me thinking about babies and now my head is all swirly, and mum wants to speak to you and I hope you aren't going to be upset but i…"

"Stop" Arizona demanded. Pulling Meredith up short from her ramble. "Let me get this straight."

"You spoke to mum, and now she wants to speak to me?" Arizona asked, and watched as Meredith nodded. "Lexie has mentioned that she would like to move in?" again Meredith nodded. "And who wants to have a baby?"

"Maybe me" Meredith sighed, "Lexie's fault."

"Ok" Arizona sighed as she moved to lean back against the wall.

Both Meredith and Arizona decided to let their eyes drift closed for a moment. "We'll talk more at lunch about everything." Arizona informed her sister. "So we will head to the basement, and hope that we get some sort of privacy."

"Ok" Meredith sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"We better get back in, if Karev was successful in pushing his way in, then we better go suss out the results."

Meredith groaned, as she pushed off of the wall and towards her sister. Neither said anything more as they walked towards the doors and back to the mayhem.


End file.
